


Wings of Mischief

by YourWickedObsession



Series: Wings of Mischief [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU Where Loki rules Asgard, F/M, Loki - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Master/King, Plot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourWickedObsession/pseuds/YourWickedObsession
Summary: Many followed the story of Thor and his hardships. Many watched as Loki caused him anguish, and helped just a little bit. Hardly anything was spoken of the Valkyrie, their rise and fall... Until now.  Yrsa (Pronounced Yer-Sah) Was one of the first Valkyries. During the fight between Valkyrie and Hela, where many of her sisters fell, Yrsa was locked away for fear she would succeed in killing the goddess of Death. She resides in a tomb sealed with her own sword, in the same large gravesite for Hela's warriors, and Fenris. That is...Until a certain mischievous god gets ahold of the place.
Relationships: Loki/Fem!OC
Series: Wings of Mischief [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939144
Kudos: 1





	1. Unleashed

**Author's Note:**

> Yrsa is my OC. I do not own any other characters nor the fandom, just her. If you like the fic, lemme know. Making a slow transition from Wattpad to here. For some parts, I will be writing in first person. I will indicate this by the person's name before the paragraph(s).

Yrsa

Centuries of breathing in dusty, death ridden oxygen had been one thing I did not enjoy. Another had to have been being shoved into this tomb in the first place. Why had Odin ordered my sisters to fight Hela in the first place, had he not wanted her dead? My back ached with centuries of cramped muscles aching to fly as high into the sky as possible. Scratch marks on the inside of the tomb had been from the first hundred years. After that, I gave up. No one would come for me. Not until they needed me, anyway. The dull ache in my chest allowed me to know that I did in fact, still have emotions. Those were a bother in times such as these. Just as I went to close my eyes, in high hopes I could slumber away another hundred years, banging from above caught my full attention. Had they... built over top of this tomb? Disregarded below whatever they decided needed to be in place? Another loud crash shook me from my thoughts. "S-sir, are you sure about this?" A quivering voice echoed down through a hole made in the floor, perching in my ear drums. The first voice I'd heard in so long. Did they know I was down here? Did they know what even existed down below? By the next crash of heavy metal against crumbling brick, I could feel the fresh air whirring in underneath my tomb. A small gasp passed my lips at the crisp air of Asgard. 

"I no longer need your direction." Another male voice was heard, one that I did not know. The accent was as refreshing as the air had been. "Father just tossed it all away, did he?" The same voice murmured, his footsteps light on the concrete the whole gravesite sat upon. "This... This is where it all went." The voice was just above a whisper, enamored in the sights he was taking in, no doubt. The footsteps came to a halt just at my place of eternal rest. My heart thrummed hard against my chest. Would this be the day I was needed? Would this be the fateful day I had looked forward to? "If ye need thine wings...Lift the sword, speak thy name... And set me free." He read the words outside of the tomb, words I hadn't known were there. Summoning words. My throat was tight. What if he didn't need me? Want me? It was too much to think of. No more tears needed to fall. "So... you're alive in there? Prisoner of my father's no doubt." That melodic voice could cradle me in a curious warmth for ages. If only I knew who it belonged to-- 

General

Metal grinded against hard concrete as the man clad in black, green and gold worn leather lifted the hefty sword in his grasp. "Loki, god of Mischief." He spoke as he lifted the sword from its place, the tomb practically flinging open, crashing to either side of the walls that held it so still. White and tan wings embellished with golden chain and trinkets burst through the resting place first, before a woman stepped out just as eagerly. As soon as the woman was out of the tomb, she knelt before her savior. "Loki, god of Mischief. I am yours to order. I will be your sword, your wings, your shield. My life is yours, and my gratitude is even greater." Her voice sounded as if she had drank a gallon of sand, skin touched by dust and web. Her eyes hadn't looked up to the man who had saved her - she wouldn't until told to do so. "To do your job, you'll need this, then, won't you?" A trickle of something touched the woman's ears. Was it amusement? She hadn't had communication in so long. "At your word, I will wield my sword for you." She stated, confirming his question. 

"Stand, valkyrie. Take your weapon, and look your King in the eyes." That was an order Yrsa took with pride. She stood, taking her sword in hand, the point downward toward the dirty floor. Crystal blue eyes looked up to the man who'd freed her, her King, as he called himself. A smug smirk appeared on his lips as she looked to him, satisfaction running clear and true through his deep blue pools. "May I ask, my King... What of Odin?" A distasteful look appeared on Loki's face at the mention of the name, but only for a moment. The fleeting look was replaced entirely as he answered, "Retired. Since his first born male wanted nothing to do with the throne, I've taken liberty of ruling over Asgard. Wise choice on my part, if I do say so myself."

Yrsa

So, Odin was no longer in charge. He left his kingdom behind to a man whose intentions I could not read. But, he had freed me, and that was well enough. "I do have to agree, wise." I found myself answering him without a doubt. With fluid movement, I placed my blade upon my back in its sheath, its rightful place. My eyes grazed along the resting bodies of warriors I'd once fought alongside, my heart weeping silently for their death. Though, once my eyes landed on the large, decaying wolf....My heart broke. A small, pathetic whimper came from my lips as I approached the resting Fenris, a quivering hand outstretched to her. "What did he do to you...." My voice was just as pathetic as I felt right now. I hadn't realized, the new King was still watching me intently as I reacted to this new world I was reborn into. There were no calming words, no touch to let me know everything would be okay... Because it wasn't okay. 

Loki

Valkyrie were one of the most vital weapons to Odin, even before Thor and I came along. The one I had unleashed, though, had seemed broken. Sure, she was locked inside of a tomb for about three and a half hundred years, all her friends and family were dead, and nothing was how she'd seen it last. A small, odd feeling pierced my chest, making me visibly uncomfortable. Maybe I had made a mistake here. Only time would truly tell, though. Instead of comforting her, like the back of my mind wanted to, I stayed silent, still. Valkyrie barely showed any emotion, and to see this was like an expensive theatre. Beautiful, dramatic, sorrowful. The weeping scream that left her plump lips echoed off of the ancient walls, her wings spreading violently before she turned, meeting my gaze with piercing ice eyes. "Come, my King. This is no place for you." Her voice was hard once more, the supple, tender emotion just moments ago gone from her flawless features. A mere nod of my head was all she received, before we made way out of the ghastly tomb. 

General

The ascension hadn't taken long at all for the pair. Yrsa had spread her wings, carrying her new King to the topside of the tombs once more. The sniveling man she'd heard from earlier nearly jumped from his pelt as the two landed with ease, her huntress-like eyes landing on him as a threat. "Ah, my love, he means no harm. Do you, janitor?" A quick shake of the man's head had the Valkyrie lower her wings, her gaze returning to inspect what had been on top of her resting place all these years. "He... erased us." She whispered softly. "He erased everything!" Rage was a pure emotion clear on the woman's face, and the god of mischief's smile couldn't be wider at that very point. "Indeed he did, my warrior angel. Now... Do you intend to help me restore it?" The lush drip of his voice seemed to quell the dangerous look in her eyes, only a little. "I intend to do whatever my King asks of me." Her answer was clear, bold, and dangerous on her behalf. Swearing herself to a god such as Loki would prove to have its twists and turns, though her knowledge would cease to exist. 

"You may wish you'd never said that."


	2. Vital

General

A few weeks had passed since the fateful day Loki had freed Yrsa from her tomb. Life for the valkyrie was strange, her wary heart always wondering what the god of mischief - and Asgard's King - would want done next. A total reform was underway, and she had pledged to do everything in her power to help him. There wasn't any sign of Odin caring what his son did to the kingdom, though, Yrsa had yet to see the old hag, anyhow. 

Yrsa

"......If anyone wishes to question my leadership, I have you look behind me." Loki was booming to those who lived in the castle, a meeting that had only gone on for a total of three minutes before someone tried to back-sass her king. At his words, I lifted my head slightly as my wings outstretched along the entirety of the space behind the throne. From the angle the people's view had been, you'd have sworn it was Loki who grew the wings, if not for my own head poking out. "I have here, Odin's last Valkyrie, who has sworn her life to me." His words continued on, those opposed to Loki's leadership finally falling in line. There was no ill in my heart to slay those who seemed stubborn, as today was meant for happiness. Continued leadership through the bloodline of Asgard was cherished, not hated, no matter which speciality the god possessed. Loki's possessive manner of showing me off at every turn had my mind doubting the feelings I felt, whether to be proud or.... Something more. After the meeting was adjourned, and meal time was set for the feast ahead, my King picked himself from his throne to approach me. My wondering, sinful thoughts of how those possessive traits of his could be deeper were broken by the piercing gaze he held strongly. "You ponder something, my angel?" That wicked, knowing grin spread across his lush lips before I had a chance to get ahold of myself. My stomach flipped deliciously, before I cleared my throat and mind. "Just doing my job, my King." The tightness in my throat didn't show itself in my voice, thankfully. My libido had to get itself under control. That grin didn't fade, but Loki didn't say anymore as he offered me his arm. "I'll escort you to your quarters, you'll need to prepare. You'll be my date for the feast tonight~" He purred, that voice of his echoing off of the walls and vibrating my core. Gods be with me. 

Loki

Any chance to have the Valkyrie on my arm was the dominant part of my brain at the moment, and I had no will to change its course. Her flawless appeal had not only won the hearts of those who questioned my leadership of Asgard, but she was easy on the eyes as well. Very easy. As we walked to her chambers, I couldn't wipe the grin that had plastered itself upon my face off. I could feel how quick her pulse had become, as many nights that she had to be near me. If not for falling for me (Who wouldn't?), she craved me. And I did not mind one bit. One could tell a lot by one's thoughts and intentions through pure body language, and hers was uncontrolled. "I'll be back for you. Don't keep me waiting too long to see you dressed up just for me~" I managed to escape my mind to speak to her. My words were used on purpose, but held truth. The pink hue that grew on her cheeks told me that the intention worked, and with a bite of her lip and a nod, she disappeared behind the door. Now there was only me to get ready, and that was easy.

Yrsa

The dress that had been laid out for me had definitely been Loki's idea, there was no doubt in my mind. The cloth was an elegant emerald, the accents being of gold and black. The skirt of the dress boasted a high slit up one of my thighs, causing a slight draft that was more or less welcomed at this point. My main goal for this night was to make sure my King as safe, so my own comfort hardly mattered. My sword and sheath was fastened to my back, hair cascading down one side of my head and shoulders to add the dressed up factor. With one quick glance over my attire and a pleased hum, I left my room - just to run straight into the god of the hour. "I-I am so sorry my King." I uttered out with a deep bow of my head. A click of a tongue, and a finger under my chin to raise my face to his was the only indication he was going o reply to my apology, "Why would someone so beautiful need to apologize for giving me the grace of feeling her so close to me?" Thu-thump. My heart rate began to pick up again, pupils surely dilating by just those words. I gave him my best smile, taking his arm as he once again offered it to me. 

General

The feast was one for all of Asgard to enjoy, and speak of for years. Laughter, music, and delicious smells coasted through the air as everyone enjoyed the celebration of their new King. Yrsa was sat beside Loki, her eyes carefully scanning the room between her nibbles of different foods Loki insisted she tried. Everything was all and well, up until the point a silence had fallen on the hall. Whispers of Thor returning had befallen many of their guests, and even Loki seemed the slightest bit tense. "BROTHER!?" The booming voice echoed the now desolately quiet banquet hall. "Ah, welcome home, brother." Loki said smoothly, standing up with a smile plastered on his face. Yrsa stayed seated, not wishing to come off too protective over her King, not against his own brother, after all. Family was nice to one another, at least they were when she was out in Asgard long ago. 

Yrsa

What I thought would be a loving reunion, turned sour within the matter of seconds. Thor had picked up, and thrown Loki the moment he made it to him. My first response was to immediately get up, sword drawn, as I blocked the hammer he'd tried to swing down at my King. "You dare cross me, Valkyrie!?" Thor boomed to me. A smile rose on my lips, my once hidden, tucked wings spreading out to shield Loki as I stood to my full height - even if he was still taller than me. "You dare attack my King at his own feast?" I countered, venom lacing my tongue. I have awaited for someone dumb enough to wish to cross my blade, and by the gods, I've been graced by it. "As you wish." Thor chuckled, setting his sights on me now. Behind me, I could hear Loki asking the inhabitants of Asgard to vacate the hall, which made things oh so much easier for me. A clang of metal on metal rang out as his hammer swung into my sword once more, before I lashed the sword upward, knocking the hammer from his hand. A few ducks on my end made for an easy access point, and on my third duck, I rushed the god, slamming him into a pillar hard enough to crack the concrete. My wings carried me upward - with the god still in my grasp, before a nice toss landed him in a heap. As my feet touched the ground I walked toward him, my fist connecting with otherwise flawless skin. His fists had balled up in my dress, trying to shove me away. Odin had created me for a reason, this poor child just didn't know yet - it was to protect him against his children. In a desperate attempt to get me away, Thor racked a fist into my rib, which caused an outward cry before I lunged forward, grasping an ear between my teeth, and pulled hard. With the torn appendage between now blood-soaked lips, I spat it in his face and growled out to the guards nearby. "To the dungeons with this fool." 

Loki

I could have helped my warrior angel fight against my brother, but this was a good way to see if I had made the right choice in that tomb. Plus, to see my brother get his ass kicked by a female... A grin spread onto my lips. My face could have cracked wide with the enjoyment I got out of watching Thor befall to the wrath my Valkyrie set upon him. Served him right. As she had the guards take my lovely brother to the dungeon with half an ear less, I couldn't help but to notice the glow she'd gotten from their battle. Her wings were still spread taut, skin without a flaw glistening with slight moisture... Crimson dripping from her chin. Was it hers, or my brother's? Maybe a mix of the two. I had gotten up, dusting myself off from the tantrum-like throw Thor had given to me, and strode over to the beauty before me. "My King, I do apologize for attacking your-" Before she even got the last of her words out, my lips crashed to hers. Her once tense body seemed to relax some, her lips responding in kind. Good. My hands had possessively grasped her, groping which ever body part I possibly could. It wasn't uncalled for, craving someone as I did her, and I wasn't about to stomp the fire out now.


	3. Sweet Emotion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I smell lemons?

Yrsa

The crushing feeling of Loki's hands all over me, his lips dancing with my own had stilled me. My body reacted as it wished, craving every ounce of affection my King gave to me. But my mind? My mind was unsure. What if I messed this up? What if he didn't want me after, and tossed me back to my tomb? The breath in my throat caught as his hands lowered, dipping to the slit in my dress. My hand caught his, the kiss being broken as soulful, wanting eyes stared back at me. "I-I.... I-is this smart, my King?" I was able to wretch out of the tightly closed hole that was my throat. A soft, amusing chuckle left him. "My dear, everything that is done by me is smart~ Unless... You do not wish for this to happen?" Sometimes, my body utterly hated my brain. I shook my head, "N-not yet, at least." It was too soon, wasn't it? Too soon to get under my King. That would be what I would tell myself, even if my body screamed for me to give into the temptation that was my delicious god of mischief. Though I could clearly tell he wanted nothing more than to be in bed with me, he gave me a nod. His smile was only an inch away from my face still, hot breath dancing around my cheeks and down my neck. "I will wait then, my angel." 

Loki

Though I could not do the one thing I truly wanted this evening, I was able to do another. I knew Yrsa had some type of feelings for me, and my action caused just the reaction I wished for. Not only was her appearance heavenly, the taste of her - I needed to calm my running mind before I went back on my word, took what I wished for. I'd walked my angel to her chambers once more, ready to turn in for the night. She'd been exhausted by not only the fight between her and my brother, but by me as well. The control she must have had to tell me she didn't wish to lay with me right then and there... Powerful. Intelligent, as well. Rushing into things most likely would have done neither of us any good. By the time I had reached my own chambers, the strain in my pants had began to cause pain. A groan left my lips as I shut the door. It wasn't the ideal option, but nonetheless my hand went down my trousers as I relieved the tension, releasing the little demon into the chilled air. My back hit my bed, pants now on the ground discarded. The image of Yrsa's hand around my throbbing appendage was replaced by my own, the pumping motion the perfect amount of pleasurable pressure. 

Yrsa

My back had been against the door for at least seven minutes since my King had dropped me off at my chambers. Getting that close to what I craved the most was a thrill in itself. But I did need to control myself. Even if I really, really didn't want to. I had taken the dress off of me, placing it back onto the form that was made special, just for formal dresses for me. Just as I was to lay down after a tiring day, an echoing, throaty moan wrestled through my walls. My bottom lip was pulled by my teeth, biting down enough to suppress any sounds that would come. Was he... Was he pleasuring himself? My body heated quickly, nipples hardening to the point of being able to cut a diamond. I had rejected a night of hearing that sweet, sweet sound coming from my King's throat. Disappointment in myself rose slightly. I had done the right thing, even if my lions burned with a thousand suns for the man. I needed time, time to get to know him, time to enjoy life outside of the tomb. Hundreds of years locked away made me want to explore everything Asgard had to offer. Maybe that also meant... Loki as well?

General

Lust had filled the hall Loki and Yrsa occupied. With footfall as soft as silk, Yrsa made her way down the little ways she needed to, to make it to Loki's chambers. She'd wrapped herself in her long robe, unwilling to put the heavy armor, nor the light dress back onto her frame for what she had finally decided. A gentle rapping of his door was met with a paused movement on Loki's part, before shuffling about and a clearing of throat was echoed off the heavy stone walls. "C-come in?" He called to whomever was on the other side of the door. Yrsa took a deep breath in, making a crack in the door just wide enough for herself to enter. As soon as she closed the door behind her, she sauntered over to the blanket-covered god, her eyes locked onto him, and only him. Her destination to the side of his bed took just a little longer than one would want, but as soon as she did, his wry smile met her gaze. He sat up, cocking his head to the side. "What-" Silenced by the Valkyrie's finger upon his lips, his sentence ceased as quickly as it had come. With that, the winged warrior pulled her robe, dropping to her feet. A hearty growl of excitement left Loki's throat, hands immediately attaching themselves to her hips, lips grazing in gentle structure of her belly. 

Butterfly kisses were littered upon Yrsa's stomach, chest, breasts... Just about anywhere Loki could easily reach. A slightly impatient whine left Yrsa, the tingles of pleasure teasing her nerve endings more than freedom ever did. No words were exchanged as Loki pulled her down, halting her radiating core to a hover above his at-attention mast. "You're... sure?" Loki asked, kissing each breast between words before his brilliant eyes locked onto hers. His smile widened into a grin that no event could pull down as she nodded, "I am." Her breathless answer was met with a jolt of his hips into hers. 

Yrsa

A moan ripped through my throat, slightly tinged with a gasp of both pain and pleasure. In one swift, practiced motion, he'd filled me flawlessly. I rotated my hips to each beat of his thrusts, song of ecstasy pouring from each of us with every move. My hands gripped onto his shoulders as if my life depended on it, and in the moment, it did. Tender, but rough all in the same was the love Loki was giving to me right now, and it couldn't have been a better choice. Of course I had wanted this, needed this. Gentle thrusts had turned strong, quickening with each passing second, and the throb coming from my core allowed me to know I was almost at my wit's end. That, and the delectable twist my belly gave, each thrust churning it further and further to my release. The rise and fall of me onto him jolted my breasts with each impact, causing sounds I did not know I possessed to fall from my moist lips. The Earth shattering finish caused us both to scream out, with me clinging onto Loki's quivering body like he would fly away from me. It wasn't until the moment I came down from my cloud, had I realized the man I was seated on, was grasping onto the base of my wings. My core was still firmly wrapped around him, filled with him. Everything was just, him. 

"I couldn't ever tire of this~"


End file.
